The Muggle-Born Pureblood
by Annie Hufflepuff
Summary: Hermione Granger returns after the war to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts. She gets Head Girl and finds, to her suprise, another returning student from her year has become Head Boy. When she learns that he has changed for the better, she can't help but let her feelings get in the way of just friendship. How will this romance end up? Will her friends accept her choice? First fic
1. Chapter 1

It was after the war when Hermione found herself having a relaxing day at the Weasley's. She and Ginny were laying on beach towels in shorts and bikini tops tanning in the warm summer air, next to the Weasley's newly-built pond.

"Ginny, I think this is exactly what I needed," Hermione said. The war ended only three months ago. Hearts were broken, lives were lost, and people were moving on. They were getting over their lost and loved ones, but not forgetting them. Enemies fled or were captured. The imperiused returned to their normal lives. All wasn't quite well, but it was getting there.

"I think we all did, Hermione," came Ginny's muffled response. She was laying on her back with her arms folded neatly under her head. Her eyes were closed, and she was humming softly.

"I wish Harry and Ron would go back with us." Hermione sighed. "But it's great that they're taking up jobs as aurors."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had all been offered jons as aurors from the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was needless to say that they were much more experienced and qualified than all of the other training wizards combined.

Only Harry and Ron accepted, though. The rest turned down the offer to go back to school. Neville had already decided that he wanted to persue a career in Herbology.

"I know," said GInny, rolling over. "I don't know how I'll be able to stand being away from Harry for another year." She looked over to the hill where the boys were taking turns tossing cherry-sized apples to each other on their broomsticks. Harry looked and caught Ginny's eye and winked. This earned an apple to the side of the head from Ron. Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Great news, though, about you getting Head Girl." They had received their letters earlier that morning. Hermione's owl delivered a rather bulky envelope, and upon opening it and dumping out its contents, she discovered the Head Girl badge.

"The same for you," Hermione inclined her head at Ginny. She had come across the same situation, only to find a prefect's badge instead of Head Girl. When Mrs. Weasley found out, she promptly started plannin a little celebratory dinner. Ginny had also gotten Gryffindor Team Captain's badge.

"Fred and George will be so disappointed in me," she laughed.

Hermione pulled a bug out of her hair, thinking of Rita Skeeter. "Yes, but getting team captain should even them out."

"Suppose so," Ginny agreed, laying down on her back to resume her sunbathing. "At least we get to go to Diagon Alley as soon as Dad gets home. Then I can see for myself."

Hermione was silent for a moment. Then Ginny voiced the question that she had been wondering all morning.

"Who do you suppose Dumbledore chose as Head Boy?"

Hermione thought for a moment before replying. "Well, Professor Dumbledore said that it would be someone in my year."

"When?" GInny asked quizzically.

"In my letter. And I don't know who all from my year is returning, aside from Neville and myself."

Ginny sat up again. "Well, let's go over all the guys in your year."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay. From Gryffindor, there's Neville, Dean, and Seamus. I only know of Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff."

"I don't think I know anyone from Ravenclaw in your year," Ginny said.

"Me neither," said Hermione. "And then there's Slytherin... assuming any of them will be returning."

"Or that they'll get their thumbs out of their asses long enough to straighten up and earn Head Boy."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed. Crookshanks, who was also sunbathing not far from them, jumped and hissed at their sudden outbursts.

"Anyways, we should include those baboons just in case."

"Oh, alright. There's Crabbe and Goyle."

"And Blaise Zabini," said Hermione. "And let's not forget the king of Slytherin himself..."

"Malfoy," Ginny interjected.

"Yes, Malfoy." Hermione thought for a moment. She seemed to be internally arguing with herself.

Ginny noticed this. "Everything alright, Hermione?"

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking a lot about the matter, and I figure I might as well share it."

Ginny looked interested. "About Malfoy? Spill! You don't have secret feelings for him, do you?"

Hermione looked disgusted. "Of course not! But, during the battle, and before that when we were kidnapped and taken to Malfoy Mannor, he seemed... not himself. It was like he didn't care about fighting anymore. And he wasn't horrible to us."

Ginny sighed. "Yes, I've noticed that too. Maybe he'll forget everything if we will."

"I think that would be best. Maybe he will. But I don't know if he will even be returning this year."

"Probably not. People at school wouldn't be too happy to see him," said Ginny.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione sighed.

The girls layed back down. Hermione became lost in her own thoughts.

For the rest of the afternoon, they wathced Harry and Ron play makeshift quidditch.

When Mr. Weasley arrived home, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and he all flooed to Diagon Alley, as Ginny was still too young to apparate yet.

The boys and the girls went their separate ways once they got there. They met up an hour later at Fred and George's store, where they teased Ginny for getting Prefect, and congratulated her for getting quidditch captain. Then they flooed back, ate dinner, washed up, and were in bed in the blink of an eye.

Hermione was laying in the bed adjacent to Ginny's She was once more thinking about who would be appointed Head Boy. She once more went over the list of possibly returning seventh year boys.

"Ginny?" Hermione said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Ginny murmured sleepily.

"It can't be Crabbe," she said. "He's dead.

Ginny was silent for a moment. "I know. I was thinking about that, actually."

Hermione rolled over onto her stomach. "Who do you think it'll be?"

"I honestly think it'll be Neville."

"I hope so. He's earned it. Good night, Ginny."

"Night, Hermione."

With that, Hermione closed her eyes, and before she knew it, fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed without mention of who the new Head Boy would be. Harry and Ron were scheduled to start their training on the same day that Ginny and Hermione returned to Hogwarts, but Kingsley made it in the evening to make things easier on Mrs. Weasley.

The night before they left, they both had their things packed, all their robes laundered, and Crookshanks was enjoying his last few hours of freedom from his basket.

Hermione looked at the clock. It was only five-thirty. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, eating dinner.

"Hermione," Ginny said, looking out the window. Hermione followed her gaze. "Weren't you expecting a letter from your parents?"

"Yes," Hermione said, looking out of the window to see a large, proud-looking tawny owl flying in through the kitchen window. It landed softly on the counter, and Hermione rushed over to get the letter.

The owl nipped at Hermione's hand, and she stroked its soft feathers while she read her letter.

'Dear Hermione

I don't know how soon you'll get this letter, but I'm sending two days before you're supposed to leave. Hopefully it gets to you by then.

Your father and I were talking, and We decided that we would like for you to come stay at home the night before you leave, as we miss you very much.

We know your friend Jenny is going back with you, and we wanted to inviter her to come along too. Hopefully it would make things easier with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

We do hope you get this letter before it's too late.

With much love,

Mum and Dad xoxo'

Hermione reached the end of the page. She folded up the letter and gave the owl one last stroke before it took off. She sat back down at the table and thought for a moment.

"My mum would like for me to spend my last night of summer at home," she told Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley looked upl. "Of course. You should go dear."

"I am." She thought for another minute before speaking again. "And she invited Ginny to come as well. She said it might've been easier on you."

Three pairs of eyes trained on her all at once, and one fork clattered onto its plate.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry all stared at Hermione. Harry and Ginny turned to look at Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I suppose it would help. I'm usually just so busy on that morning. I suppose, if you want, you can go."

"That'd be so great, of course I'll go!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"Well, we have our stuff all ready, and we don't want to go too late," said Hermione.

"We can leave in an hour if you'd like?" said Ginny.

"That would be perfect," said Hermione.

They all finished eating, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat in Ron's room untill they had to go. Hermione and Ron sat on Harry's bed, and Garry and Ginny were huddled together on the floor.

"I've never actually been to a muggle's house," said Ginny.

"They're not much, compared to a wizard's house," said Harry, winking at Hermione.

"We should probably get ready, GInny. We leave in ten minutes."

"How are you going to get there?" asked Ron.

"Dad's going to drive us," said Ginny.

"We can ride along if you'd like?" asked Harry.

"That'd be lovely," said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. They all went downstairs and helped Mr. Weasley put Ginny and Hermione's trunks in the magically enlarged car. Mrs. Weasley came outside and gave each of the girls a big hug.

"I'll see you both for Christmas."

"Bye mum."

Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs. Weasley."

"It was my pleasure dear. Now off you go. Don't want to keep your parents waiting," said Mrs. Weasley.

They all got in the car, with Harry and Ginny up front with Mr. Weasley, and Ron and Hermione in the back.

"I'm so excited to finally find out who Head Boy is," said Hermione.

"I do hope it's Neville. He's more than earned it!" said Ginny.

"Of course he has! He killed Voldemort's freaking snake, for crying out loud!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, I hope it is him too, but it could just as well be somebody from a different house," Hermione pointed out.

"Well it usually is," Mr. Weasley said.

"I just hope it isn't ferret," Ron said huffily.

"Ron, we've been over this! Malfoy most likely isn't returning. And if he is, so what? He probably won't be Head Boy."

"I know, but saying it just makes me feel better."

"Why does it even matter, Ron? You won't be going back this year," said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah. Besides, if we're all right, it'll be Neville," said Hermione.

"Don't be so sure, kids."

"Why? What do you know that we don't?" asked Ginny.

Everybody laughed. "I'm just sayig. But it'll be a shame if you all get your hopes up and it's not him."

"I suppose you're right. We'll just see."

They rode the rest of the car ride in silence. Hermione looked out the window and saw that they were just down the road from her house.

"Now, which house is it, dear?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Hermione pointed it out. "It's this one, with the big oak in the yard."

Mr. Weasley pulled up into the driveway. He, Ginny, and Hermione got out. "I really can't stay long, girls, so I'm just dropping you off, and promptly leaving," he said, heaving the heavy trunks out of the back of the car.

Hermione grabbed her trunk and turned around to find Ginny and Harry stuck to each other's faces. "Hey horndogs," she called.

Mr. Weasley looked up. "That's enough, kids. This isn't the last time you're going to see each other."

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley," Harry had the sense to look ashamed, though, Hermine wasn't so sure he was.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see her mom standing in the doorway of their. house.

"Mum!" Hermione said, walking over to her mother and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you made it for the last night."

"Of course. Mr. Weasley can't stay long."

Her mother looked over her shoulder to where the middle-aged wizard was talking to Ginny about a muggle disease called "Cooties."

"That's quite alright. Is Jenny staying over, too?" she looked uncertainly at the other girl.

"Yes, her trunk is still in the car," said Hermione, reading her mother's thoughts. They had been able to do that to each other since Hermione was five years old. It was when Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts when she thought her being a witch had something to do with the ability.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger, I'm Ginny," Ginny said, walking over to them while she left Harry and her dad to get her trunk out of the car and bring it up to the house.

"Oh, Ginny! I've been saying Jenny," Mrs. Granger laughed. "I wonder why Hermione never thought to correct me?" Mrs. Granger asked, looking pointedly at her daughter.

"You know, I think I'm going to see what's taking them so long," said Hermione. She walked away and left her mother to start a conversation with the awkward teenage witch.

Harry had Ginny's trunk and was walking towards the house. Mr. Weasley was back in the car.

"I can get it from here," Hermione said, grabbing Ginny's trunk.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione," Harry said, enclosing Hermione in a tight hug.

"I'll be waiting," Hermione said, hugging him back. She let go and he went back to the car. She watched as Mr. Weasley waved, looked around, winked, and pushed the cloaking device on the car. They became completely invisible, and Hermione felt them take of into the air. She smiled as she knew how Mrs. Weasley would freak out if she knew.

She walked back up to the house. It was obvious that her mother didn't just see the display of magic, as she was still deep in conversation with Ginny. "Let's all go inside," Hermione suggested as she slapped a mosquito away. Ginny grabbed her trunk from Hermione and Hermione grabbed her own.

Once they were inside, Hermione immediately directed Ginny towards her room to put their things away.

"This place is so cool!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not as cool as a wizard house."

"That's only because you've grown up with all this cool stuff," Ginny said, picking up a paintbrush from Hermione's dresser.

"Hermione! Come down here please!" Hermione's mother called up the stairs.

"Okay, put the chapstick down and follow me," Hermione told her friend who was engrossed in a tube of Blistex.

They went into the living room to see her parents looking very serious. "Hermione, dear, we have something that your father and I think we should tell you."

Hermione sat down on the couch next to her parents. From their tone, it sounded like they were ashamed of whatever they were keeping from her. "Okay. Is this something that shouldn't be said in front of Ginny?" she asked as she felt her friend sit next to her on the couch.

"I think she'll be okay." said her dad.

"Okay. Is something wrong."

"Only that we didn't tell you sooner. Her parents were looking a little nervous at this point.

"Hermione," her mother began. "You're a pureblood." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione just sat there with a blank expression on her face. Her? A pureblood? How is that possible? She's been Muggle-Born all her life. Surely this was some kind of joke. But if she really was, then why had her parents never used magic.

She heard Ginny gasp softy next to her.

"Hermione, darling?" her father asked.

"Pureblood? Like, pureblood witch? That's not true."

"Why don't you think it's true?" asked her mother.

"Because I've grown up as a muggle. You guys have never used magic before!"

"That's because. . . we're squibs."

Hermione thought for a moment. That did make sense. And she didn't think that her parents would lie about something like that.

"Prove it. That you're from the magical world after all."

Her parents shrugged. Her mother stood up and left the room for a minute.

Hermione was lost in her own thoughts by now. It wasn't so ridiculous. She thought back to when she first found out she was a witch. They didn't seem too surprised when she had received her letter. They seemed to know how to get onto Platform 9 3/4. They just didn't act as surprised as muggles should have been.

Her mother came back into the room with a bunch of picture frames in her arms. She set them down on the coffee table in front of Hermione. Pictures. She wanted to show her pictures. 'Well,' thought Hermione, 'I suppose they could prove something.'

She picked up a picture and examined it. It was a picture of her eleven-year-old father hugging his mother and flashing around a letter and looking very proud of himself.

"Is that a Hogwart's letter?" she asked her father.

"Yes, but look closer."

She studied it. It was just a regular, normal, moving, wizard picture

"It's moving." She had forgotten about that. "But that only proves that you're magic. Not that you're purebloods. And I thought that squibs didn't get Hogwarts letters."

"I had powers. But I lost them in a horrible accident when I was only fifteen. I was allowed to continue school, but I couldn't actually use magic anymore, so I could only learn the theory. As for the pureblood matter..." he picked up the two largest picture frames and handed them to Hermione.

They were like human pedigrees, certifying that her parents were, indeed, purebloods, making her a pureblood as well.

"So, why didn't you tell me. Before I got my letter?" She felt betrayed.

Her mother answered this question. "We were worried that you were going to be a squib too. We didn't want to get your hopes up and have you be disappointed."

She felt slightly better. "It's okay. I'm just glad you told me at all, instead of just letting me live the rest of my life in a lie."

About an hour later found Hermione and Ginny snuggled up in a ton of blankets on the couch eating ice cream in their pajamas and watching a scary muggle movie, although, they weren't paying much attention to the movie. Her parents had going to bed, so they had to be quiet.

"So, Your Purebloodedness. How does it feel, being better than us?" Ginny joked.

"You're a pureblood too, dumbass." Hermione flicked a spoonful of ice cream at her and hit her squarely in the nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having fun with this."

"Yes, well, I'm still a muggle at heart, so I don't see what a stupid blood status has to do with anything. Besides, everyone already believes me to be muggle-born, and I'm just fine with that. I really think I'm only going to tell you, Ron, and Harry. Really, it doesn't matter to me."

"I guess, if your opinion won't change, that's what matters. I'm just glad that it won't turn you into a big-headed prat. Like Malfoy."

"'You dare talk to me, Weasley. My father will hear about this!'" They laughed at each other.

"I suppose we should get some sleep. We leave in eight hours," Ginny said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah."

Hermione pulled out the couch bed. Ginny stared in amazement.

"I love muggle houses!"

And with that, they laid down and went to sleep.

oOoOo

It was morning and the girls found themselves in the car, on the way to Platform 9 3/4.

Both of Hermione's parents came, so they were in the back seat. Pretty soon, they reached the train station, and Hermione's parents offered to take the girls trunk.

"You don't have to," Hermione said.

"Nonsense, it's your last year, and we want to start it off with a small gesture of kindness. And this will have to do," said her dad. She could tell he was joking, but let him carry it anyways.

They crossed the invisible barrier into Platform 9 3/4. Almost immediately, she heard a high pitched squeal and was swooped up into a hug. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom had apparently been waiting for them by the barrier.

"Neville, Luna! It's so good to see you both!" Hermione said.

They had already moved on and embraced the young red-head that came in through the wall behind her.

"Neville," Ginny began.

"I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is no," he interrupted.

"You knew that I was going to ask if you got Head Boy?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry, but even if I did get it, I wouldn't have wanted it."

That's when Hemione noticed he and Luna were holding hands.

"Aww! When did this happen?" Hermione said, gesturing to their hands.

Neville blushed and grinned, while Luna just looked at her with her signature dreamy expression. It was Luna that answered.

"Why, after the battle, of course! It was only a couple of hours after we won. It was very romantic."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Shall we go find a compartment?"

"Oh, we already found a compartment."

"And I've got to go to the prefect's compartment and meet everyone, and instruct the new prefects of their duties."

"And, find out who got Head Boy." Ginny winked.

Hermione kissed her parents goodbye, and they went to drop their things off on the train. Luna and Neville had already put their things away. Hermione sat down with the three teenagers.

"Hermione, aren't you supposed to be in the Head's compartment?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, but we don't technically have to be there for ten minutes after the train's departure," she said as she felt the great scarlett steam engine lurch forward. "But I suppose, it wouldn't do to be late." She stood up and walked over to the door. She turned around and looked over the compartment. "And anyways. I'm dying to know who Head Boy is. Hopefully it's someone I'll be able to stand, as I have to share living quarters with them. I hope it isn't some snobby, stuck up, big-headed pureblood."

"Thanks, Granger," said a familiar voice.

Startled, she turned around to see one Draco Malfoy. And on his chest, gleamed a proud, shiny, Head Boy badge. 


End file.
